


Higher

by OctopusBrains



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, basically leah has a big fat girl crush on fatin, can we talk about the fact that sarah pidgeon is 5'10?, plz never take me seriously, this is a shitpost, your hand in marriage pls maam??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusBrains/pseuds/OctopusBrains
Summary: The girls continue discussing Fatin's predicament while high. Leah learns a few things in the process.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	1. You take me higher

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! @bootedtalent

"Have you not self-induced?" My mouth asks without the permission of my brain. My cheeks burn slightly, the question foreign against my tongue, I turn my head to catch Fatin's gaze, and pray to any higher power that my sunburn covers the blush. She regards me for a second. Her eyes reading into my soul the way they always seem to do before giving me a quick smile. 

"I can't, the cello fucked that and my fingers up a long time ago for it to be an option." She says and all thoughts fly out of my brain. My eyes land on Fatin's fingers as Dot says something about her toothbrush and Shelby mentions something about a whirlpool. But all I can think about is Fatin. Fatin trying to work herself under the covers, trying and failing, god the frustration from that alone would make me want to drown myself in the ocean.

"So how did your threesome work out then? Did you just ignore the girl?" Rachel asks. My head along with everyone else whip towards her in surprise.

"What? I'm curious and I have nothing else to do." She says under her breath. My attention turns back to Fatin as she lets out a chuckle.

"No no no, it's nothing like that. I can definitely come from other people, especially women, fingering me, trust me its happened before. I think it's just a mental block or something. But anyways, I totally prefer riding a dick." The words register before I feel them begin to rattle around my brain like a 90s DVD screensaver, conjuring images and I quickly close my eyes, trying to get rid of the intruding thoughts. 

"Why?! The thought of a dick just makes me want to vomit. Plus we have strap-ons you know" A voice suspiciously sounding like Toni says. I hear myself snort in agreement before my brain catches up to what is said. Shit I'm high, where is bible Shelby to stop a conversation when you need her. I look around to find Shelby laying down like a star fish on the sand, wasted. Great.

"I mean don't get me wrong, penis is ugly no matter whose you're looking at. Plus I would definitely group strap ons in the dick category. I think for me its the power I draw from it. Topping someone, looking down at them with their eyes closed, them trying not to come the second its inside me, its as close to a religious experience as I'll ever get." Fatin says and my mouth opens before I can clamp it shut. My body following suit and sitting up so I can look at her, curiosity overpowering the little control I have.

"Fuck off Fatin, there's no way you've made a guy orgasm that fast I believe in your power and all, but seconds? Come on." I hear myself say. Her eyes look surprised at my outburst. And then a small smirk begins to play at the corner of her lips. 

"Want me to show you?" I see the words forming on her lips and then the proposition cuts straight through the haze in my brain. My eyes quickly leave her mouth to meet her eye.

"What" I ask dumbly and Fatin seems to delight in my answer and all the wolf whistles around us as she creeps closer to me and begins pushing down at my chest. Then the panic sets in.

"Wait, no I was just kidding I believe you." I say too quickly and wobbly for it to hold any ground and somehow it makes Fatin's smirk bigger. A rather hard shove at my shoulder makes me lose my balance, the fall thankfully cushioned by the sand. 

"No I think this will be a good learning experience for all of us right girls?" I open my eyes that closed upon impact to see Fatin kneeling next to my knee regarding me with a dangerous look in her eye and holy fuck I need to get out of here. Fatin's question is followed by a chorus of agreement from the girls apparently all to willing to see me meet my fucking death. 

I scramble to get up and regain any dignity I have left, before the same hand from before stops me at my shoulder.

"No no no, I am not about to let you straddle me Fatin, plus Shelby will freak out again." I say trying to remove the haze from my mind and keep my voice steady. All heads turn to Shelby whose still on the ground. 

"I don't care anymore, ya'll can do whatever your hearts desire." Is what follows after a second of silence. Fuck. Fucking Shelby, so she gives up her homophobia as soon as Leah needs it.

"Come on Rilke, you know I can't let a disbeliever go like that, you hurt my ego." A soft voice from above me says, filled with humor.

"Yeah Rilke, come on we want to see how Fatin pulls all her conquests!" Toni says. And suddenly all seven girls on the island seem to agree that the best use of their afternoon is spent watching Fatin top me. 

"I really don't want to be apart of this." I say words lost in the wave of persuasive arguments coming from all the people I thought were my friends. 

"Lay down and relax Rilke." Fatin says the hand on my shoulder traveling to cup the back of my neck, slowly leading me back, my resolve vanishing at her touch. "I'll take good care of you" she whispers too quiet for the others to hear before spinning around to face them. 

"Martha keep your eyes open. You might wanna write this down. The first step in topping anyone is getting them on their back, obviously. You can make things more sexy by play-fighting a little before getting on top, but in the end its the same result. With them looking up at you." She turns her head to meet my gaze and fucking winks at me before rotating to address the group again. 

"Then what I like to do is slowly crawl up their body, like a predator pouncing on its prey. The key is to hold eye contact the entire way. If they're nervous they usually look away, those are the ones that usually don't last long." I hear and before I can object, I find myself fixed with a hungry stare from Fatin.

She moves down to where my feet are and grabs me by the calves, pushing them apart, before placing her hands down on the sand between them. She moves slowly, placing one hand in front of the other, the back of her body swinging from left to right like a fucking predator. If I didn't know the butterflies in my stomach were because of her, I would seriously think that I had an ulcer.

I can feel my breaths getting deeper and longer, but I force my eyes to stay open wanting to see what she's going to do or say next. The unwanted arousal settling in my bones overturned by the embarrassment I'll face if I look away. She crawls until her face is directly above mine, dragging her gaze from my eyes down my body before pulling herself upright and settling down in my lap. Her eyes flicker back to mine. Her head turns. 

"Did you see how I checked her out at the end there? That's a personal touch. Different people like different things, but I can tell Leah here really enjoys being complimented. You really just gotta know who you're dealing with."

"Fuck off" is the only retort I can muster back. She turns her head back and smiles at me. As soon as her hands lock onto my upper arms, my entire body flinches hard enough to jostle Fating who is now sitting on my lap. She starts leaning in and red alarms go off inside my head, my entire body stiffens. Is this bitch about to kiss me right now? I squeeze my eyes shut as she shows no signs of slowing down. Then, I feel her hair tickle my cheek before I hear her speak into my ear. 

"Leah relax, you act like I'm going to smear my blood all over your face. As sick as I am of seeing the water, I need you to open up your pretty ocean eyes for me so I can tell your enjoying this." My body burns with the blush I am fighting to keep off. I keep my eyes closed out of spite. Fucking Fatin Jadamni and her stupid fucking voice. I feel her sit back up.

"After you've wooed them a little you get to the fun stuff. Now this part that differs from person to person. If Leah here had a dick I would grind down on it a couple of times before grabbing it to put it in me." Her hands land on my stomach as she speaks causing me to inhale a quick breath of air, her palms press down harder. "You grind down in back and forth motions. The movement all in the hips and your lower back, sort of like twerking....but slower and more controlled." And then she begins to fucking move on top of me. I shut my eyes tighter as soon as the motion starts.

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. 

A holy shit is sounded out from the group, but the mixture of the haze in my head and the arousal building in my stomach dismisses the comment. My brain not processing the voice behind it.

This is bad. This is really really bad. I feel the button on Fatin's skinny jeans catch and rub against the seam of my pants and oh my god if this wasn't so embarrassing I would be amazed at how fucking good this feels. My eyes close tighter and I flex my jaw so I can't say anything stupid, my hands grasping at the sand uselessly. This is so dumb, I need to stop this. Oh my fucking god this feels so good.

"And here is the finale ladies. People like when you're enjoying yourself. So the key to anyone coming in any position is simple." Fatin's voice says above me. A voice that's the same fucking pitch and tone as when she was talking about cheese sticks 30 minutes ago. The same voice whispering about my eyes 3 seconds ago. God I need to her off of me before I do something stup-

Holy shit she's moaning. My eyes fly open to see the view: Fatin is on top of me, grinding down with her stupid fucking buttoned jeans. She meets my gaze, looks into my soul, and fucking moans. 

It happens quickly. Too quickly for me to even realize what's happening. My jaw unhinges and my brain misfires and I'm repeating Fatin's moan to the sky and everybody freezes. My eyes shut, not wanting to see anyone's reaction. Heat blooms against my cheeks and my neck and fuck I really hate being white sometimes. 

Fatin is the first to laugh. It's one I haven't heard before, its pulled deep from her stomach and it only takes a second for the rest of the girls to join her. I cover my face with my hands and sit in my pool of shame before using the little core strength I have to get up and push her off of me. Fuck this.

Somehow Fatin landing on her ass makes her laugh harder, she's gripping her stomach, tears are threatening to run down her cheeks, and she looks more carefree than she ever has. I would find it endearing if I wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown. What the fuck was that.

"Fuck you guys." I hear myself say and I'm not sure if its the voice crack in the middle of the sentence or the fact that my voice has dropped 10 octaves that sets the rest of the girls off, but suddenly everyone is rolling around trying to catch their breath.

"Yeah I'm sure you would love that wouldn't you Leah?" Rachel says. Toni follows her comment with a moan imitating me and everyone loses it again. Even fucking Shelby lets out a giggle. I can feel my cheeks redden even further. I turn and stomp away heading nowhere, my anger trying to hide my residual arousal. Heat still prickles under my skin and I'm not sure who the anger is meant to convince, the other girls or myself. I stomp harder. Fucking Fatin.


	2. Higher than I've ever been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people asked for a part 2... so here it is! I think this is it for this fic, but I'm working on another that's multi chapter so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> find me on tumblr! @bootedtalent

"Leah and Fatin you're in charge of getting water. Rachel you're gonna be-"

"Huh? No I'm not, I'm supposed to be collecting driftwood with Martha. I literally checked yesterday." I cut Dot off quickly, trying to keep the panic from my voice. 

"Yeah well her and Toni are doing something today, so you're stuck with Fatin." I turn around and find Martha hiding behind Toni. Fucking traitor. 

"Okay fine, I'll trade with someone else. I'll even do laundry, Nora switch with me." I look around to find Nora and see all the girls slowly inching away from me. I spot Fatin walking towards me and Dot from the corner of my eye. Shit.

"I'm sorry Leah, Nora is already basically half done. C'mon Fatin isn't that bad, plus you get a nice bath in the waterfall. Two for one deal." Dot says as she begins collecting bags for food. Fatin walks up and stands next to me. A little too close. I shuffle to the side, putting space between us. 

"Fatin you and Leah are on water duty. Don't stay out too long. The sun is setting earlier every day." Dot says and I'm only half listening. My fight and flight is being activated and it seems like my only option left is the latter. I look around planning my escape. Fatin suddenly grabs my arm and I jump away so fast, Rachel would be proud of my reflexes. I try backing away from Fatin's stare, only to bump into Dot. 

"Leah you literally can't run. Or leave Fatin alone, that ferret we saw might try and eat her." She jokes and I would laugh if I weren't too busy trying to put as much space as possible between myself and Fatin. 

"Leah, seriously dude. You can't keep ignoring Fatin forever." Dot says holding me in place with a tight grip on both of my arms. 

"Yeah Rilke, listen to Dorothy. You're gonna have to face your demons someday." Fatin finally says with a inexplicable look on her face and that's what finally snaps me out of it. I'm not scared of fucking Fatin. Fatin's earring could literally get caught in a tree branch and she would be done for. I straighten my spine. Get ready to face my dem- Fatin.

"Fine, fucking fine, but if you try and pull anything I'm leaving you to the ferrets." I say pointing at Fatin's face. I walk away to grab the water bottles and stuff them in the waterproof suitcase, not waiting for Fatin to catch up. 

I'm only six steps from camp when she finally does and she's uncharacteristically quiet. My mind begins to run with ideas why. Maybe she's setting me up for a trap. She's trying to lower my guard down so when I finally feel comfortable she'll-

Fatin shoves me hard enough to break my train of thought. "Quit thinking so fucking hard, it's annoying me." I stumble, but catch myself before I face plant into the mud. Anger flares inside of me. The action pushing me to my emotional ledge, the fact that Fatin seems to have the ability to read my mind, sending me soaring off of it.

"You need to learn how to keep your hands to your fucking self Fatin." I snipe and my body is coiled to spring back with another response as soon as Fatin says anything else.

"Leah I'm sorry." Fatin softly replies and my brains record scratches.

"What?" I reply dumbly, head suddenly empty. 

"I'm sorry for the whole grinding thing. I shouldn't have taken it that far and you were clearly uncomfortable with doing it. So I am sorry and I promise I won't do anything like that again." Fatin says looking straight at me and I can't seem to think a single coherent thought.

"Did Dot put you up to this?" Is the the first thing that tumbles out of my mouth. My brain still not processing that Fatin is apologizing to me. Fatin looks at me carefully. 

"No Leah, you literally haven't looked in my direction for 3 days straight, you're avoiding me like the fucking plague and you nearly jumped out of your skin when I touched you a minute ago. I clearly crossed a line and I want to apologize so we can move past this."

I continue to stare at her. Not sure that this entire interaction is real, before letting out a loud laugh that surprises us both. I keep laughing for no reason, pulling deep breaths of air to try and stop it, only to laugh harder. I'm not even sure what's so funny, but just thinking about this whole thing suddenly seems like the biggest joke in all of history. 

Fatin stands in front of me awkwardly, clearly not expecting me to start slapping my knees and gasping for air at her apology. The laughing is cathartic however, and I feel all the residual tension in my body untangle from my muscles.

It takes me a couple minutes to get through my sudden laughing fit, but when I do I look up to see Fatin staring at me with a small smile on her face I return it. 

"Yeah we're cool Fatin. Why do you apologize like a 40 year old women that's going through a rough patch with her partner?" I snort as I pick up the suitcase and start heading towards the waterfall again. It takes Fatin another six steps to catch up.

"Slow down you fucking giant, not all of us are 5'9." Comes from Leah's left.

"5'10 actually" And somehow that keeps Fatin's mouth shut until they reach the waterfall. I don't even try to break the silence. 

~

The waterfall is so much prettier than what I remember it to be. I waste no time in dropping the suitcase and shedding my clothes on the way to the water, it's not like Fatin hasn't caught an eye full before. The cold liquid feels so good against my sun burns, I feel my soul ascend from my mortal body before Fatin's voice sends me crashing back to reality.

"Hey Aquamarine! Sorry to ruin your moment or whatever, but we should get this water before it gets dark." I hear Fatin yell from next to my shirt. I turn my head towards her from where I'm floating, confused. Since when has Fatin cared about getting literally anything done in time?

I see Fatin shift from foot to foot impatiently. "C'mon seriously Leah, Dot will be upset or whatever" And that's the mistake that makes it all click for me. Fatin doesn't give a shit about whether or not Dot will be upset. I think back to the last time we were at the waterfall and Fatin stared at us from the rocks above. And holy fucking shit, Fatin Jadmani doesn't want to get into the water, but why? 

I let out an unintentional laugh at the thought before trying to dismiss it, but it sort of makes sense. I need to test my hypothesis. I glide through the water to get to somewhere I can stand. 

"Fatin come here I want to show you something." I yell looking at the wall of rocks in front of me trying to make it seem there's something interesting there. 

"No Leah, I don't wanna get wet, let's just go." Fatin replies quickly....too quickly. And when has Fatin ever dismissed an opportunity to take off her clothes? A plan begins to form in my head. 

"Okay fine, come around and look at it from the rocks, I want you to see this." I say staring at the rocks, trying to keep from laughing. I hear Fatin muttering curses before she rounds around the water and climbs up to get a look from the top of the rock formation. 

"What the fuck is so important that you want me to see?" She huffs. Her head peaking out over the rocks as she looks down at the wall. Her hands grip the sides of the rocks as she leans over and I jump up to latch onto her, bringing her down into the water with me. 

I never thought that I would see Fatin Jadmani completely flip her shit, but its definitely a sight. Fatin splashes around water like she's trying to get some of it to evaporate into thin air. I'm also losing my shit, but for a complete other reason. Hearing my laughter sets Fatin off, whose now cursing me with every inch of her soul as she tries to stay above water. I suddenly feel a hand grab mine and Fatin's pulled into me so quickly, she knocks the breath out of my lungs and nearly topples us over. 

"Don't you fucking dare fall Leah Rilke or I swear on everything I will strangle you with my bare hands as soon as we get back on land." Fatin seethes in front of me. I raise an eyebrow, sobering up quickly, give her a look.

"You would be a lot more threatening saying that if you weren't hanging off of me like a koala bear." I say smirk slipping into place and Fatin's glare darkens. She looks down at our bodies and she straightens herself up before pressing every inch of herself against me. My brain short circuits.

"I don't know Leah the last time we were like this, it was you who was the non-threatening one, or should I remind-" I don't let her finish that sentence before placing my hands on the sides of her waist and pushing her away from me. 

Her entire body tenses and she nearly crushes my hands with the force she brings her body back to mine. I let out a low chuckle. "What's wrong Fatin? Scared of a little water?" I lean in and whisper and suddenly I understand what Fatin meant when she was talking about the power she drew from topping people. I feel like I can run a fucking marathon.

"No I'm not scared of water Leah, I can't fucking swim. So if you push me away from you one more time, it'll be my body you're burying in the sand at night singing pink." Fatin replies with panic in her voice. And god I am enjoying this way too much. 

"You're enjoying this way too much. Get me back to land." Fatin says and it's my turn to frown. How the fuck does she always seem to know what I'm thinking about?

"Or what?" I say a little out of spite. A little angry that my thoughts are so translatable.

"Or I'll grind down a little bit until you run away like last time." Fatin spits back and it sets me off more than it should, admittedly. 

"I fucking dare you. You try pulling that shit and I'll throw you so far deep into the water, even Rachel won't be able to save you." Tension settles between us as the words come out of my mouth. There is no way I'm backing down from this again, the first time was embarrassing enough. 

Fatin's glare softens and her hand reaches up to grab chin holding me in place. "Even if I did know how to swim, I doubt I'd be able to save myself from drowning in the blue of your eyes." And what? The fuck? My head spins from the whiplash. What the fuck just came out of her mouth?

Oh. She's fucking with me. I realized a second too late as a smirk forms on her face. I impulsively take a step into deeper water and her mouth drops as she climbs my body like a fucking tree to stay above water. Her hands are pushing down at my shoulders and her legs squeeze my waist like a lifeline, making it hard to breathe. It seems like Fatin's having the same problem. 

I take a step back at her shallow gasps, bringing us to safer territory, but it doesn't seem to help. "Fatin, chill the fuck out, your legs are like a fucking vice." I say and somehow that makes her squeeze tighter, crushing my ribs. Her head is right next to mine, we're ear to ear and I can hear the way she's swallowing air, instead of breathing.

I do the only thing my mind can think of in the moment to get her attention. I bring my hands down to her ass and pinch. Hard. Fatin's legs immediately release and she yelps loud enough to help her exhale all the air she's been trying to let out. I suck in air like my body depends on it (it sort of does).

My pinch is rewarded with both of Fatin's hands in my hair yanking my head back. 

"OW! Fatin let go of my fucking head!" I exclaim. The command makes her fingers burrow further. And only then do I realize the girl is shaking in my arms. I bring my one of my hands up to rest on her back, while the other grabs the nape of her neck. I turn my head as far as it'll go to get closer to her ear.

"Fatin. Listen to my voice. You need to calm down. Breathe with me, okay?" I let out a breath of relief as her hands loosen their tight hold and I begin to take exaggerated breaths. After a moment, I feel Fatin's body sync with mine. Our chests rising and falling together and after a couple more breaths, she stops shaking. 

As soon as I allow myself to relax, I feel my head being yanked back again. I open my eyes to look directly into Fatins. 

"Fatin you fucking jerkoff, let go of my hair!" I yell, my scalp prickling, and she listens. Letting go and removing her fingers from my scalp. She scoffs next to my ear.

"That's what you get for making me have a panic attack, you asshole." And it is quite literally the last straw. I turn around to face the shore and throw her as far as my arms allow, before storming off. I ignore her dramatic splashing. 

"Leah! Leah! I actually can't swim, ple-" Fatin is yelling, but I can't bring myself to care when my head is still stinging.

"Get up dumbass, you're in two feet of water." And that gets her to shut up really quickly. I don't even turn around to see her embarrassing realization. I stalk towards the suitcase and move it towards the waterfall, doing what we came here for in the first place. 

I feel Fatin join me with the water bottles a few minutes later and we work in silence. Filling up the bottles in record time, before grabbing the suitcase. We finish zipping it up and I stand up to see Fatin's hand shoved in my face. 

"We need to call a truce." She says, arm out waiting for my hand shake. "I embarrassed you in front of the others and you know one of my biggest fears. We are even. No more shitting around." And oh. Fatin doesn't know how to swim, but that's not the real reason she freaked out. Fatin is scared of drowning. Oh. That makes a lot of sense. I look her in the eye for a minute and my body deflates. Anger dissipating into the roar of the waterfall. I reach out and grab her hand. 

It's a comfortable silence on the way back to the camp. With the sun setting around us and nice breeze, I find myself enjoying it. The silence is broken. Of course it is.

"Don't think I didn't realize you're into hair pulling Rilke. I totally saw something there." And it really would've bothered me if I wasn't waiting for a comment. 

"Are you sure you saw something there? I think you were too busy staring into my pretty ocean eyes. Joke about the same thing more than once, you start looking a little suspicious Jadmani." And the sheepish look on Fatin's face tells me all I need to know. 

We walk the rest of the way in silence. 

Dot begs me for fifteen minutes straight to tell her what I did to get Fatin to stop talking. 

"Have you ever head the quote, the eyes tell more than words could ever say?" I finally reply, and Fatin laughs and laughs and laughs. 


End file.
